World Crisis: Invasion
by The Helghast Marine
Summary: After learning the multi-universe, the Galatic Empire set its attention on Earth for galactic dominance and rule. Now Earth was under oppression under Imperial rule. The Empire destroyed it all that is good on the planet. Only the heroes of Earth-One and Earth Thirty-Eight unite together and lead the Resistance against the Empire or die to try to free Earth.
1. Plot

**World Crisis: Invasion**

 **Story Plot**

Emperor Sidious foresight along with his cunning mind to rise to power. His visions allowed him to eliminate any threat to his rule. Now the Dark Side whispers of a neighbouring galaxy, heroes and it's multi-universe in the form a stable vortex. Seeing an opportunity for universal conquest. The Emperor tasked Darth Vader to lead the Empire's crusade across the universe and subduce worlds to Imperial rule. Earth was discovered first when HIVE accidentally made a contract with the Imperial Invasion Force after capturing a probe droid.

The Imperial fleet lead by Darth Vader launched a devastating invasion of Earth forcing Earth to submit and surrender to the Empire. Earth was taken by force, enslaved, plunged and occupied by the Imperials and worse of all Damien Darhk the leader of HIVE was given the title of Moff Governor. All of Earth's population was forced to live in fear, under both tyranny and oppression. Earth was used as a staging ground for future invasions of other systems.

Both Oliver and Barry along with their friends watched in horror as the Empire ultimately wipe out the good of Earth and destroyed their dreams of making the world a better place and bringing justice and defence to the people was gone. His vigilante career in ruins, Oliver then organized his resistance movement to fight against the Empire along with Kara from Earth-38 and Sara and her ragtag team of legends who came back when they learned about the Empire found a way into the multi-universe for conquest. The Resistance plans to contract the Rebel Alliance to help them to take back Earth. It would take all the heroes and the Resistance must mount an offensive against the Empire or die trying to stop Imperial tyranny.

* * *

 **The Empire**

 **Imperials**

Darth Vader

Emperor Sidious

General Veers

Grand Moff Governor Tarkin

Moff Governor Damien Darhk

Governor Ruve Adams

Admiral Garrick Versio

Grand Admiral Thrawn

Captain Ozzel

Commander Piett

Mara Jade ( Assassin)

Director Krennic

Danny Brickwell (Collaborator)

Malcolm Merlyn (Spy)

Task Force 99 SCAR team

Inferno Squad

* * *

 **The Resistance**

 **Leaders**

Oliver Queen

John Diggler

Laural Lance

Sara Lance

Barry Allen

Kara Danvers

Hank Henshaw

 **Resistance Officers**

Quentin Lance

Alex Danvers

Joe West

Harrison Wells

Iris West Allen

Winn Schott

Martin Stein

 **Resistance Fighters**

Thea Queen

Caitlin Snow

Felicity Smoak ( Field Intelligence )

Cisco Ramson (Field Intelligence and mechanical engineer)

Roy Harper

Vincent Sobel

Dinah Drake

Curtis Holt

Rene Ramirez

Mick Roy

Ray Palmer

Nate Heywood

Zari Tomaz

Jefferson Jackson

Wally West

Jame Olsen


	2. Trailer

**World Crisis : Invasion Trailer**

 **The Trailer**

* * *

A star destroyer hovering over a city with a squadron of TIE fighters buzzing through the skies. The Streets of Central City had flags of the Galactic Empire and there were posters plastered on windows and wall feature imperial stormtroopers and officers portraying heroism and security.

People were on the streets minding their business avoiding patrolling walkers and troopers in white.

Hooded Oliver stood in-front of the a main building featuring a large Imperial flag with a grim look.

But in his eyes was completely filled with hatred and his fist clenched tight.

 _ **"How could this all happen ? "**_

 _ **The Invasion**_

A flashback: Revealing an armada of Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace. Lord Vader in the command bridge glazed out at a backwater world.

Darth Sidious in his throne smiled to himself as he foresight an vision of multiple earths and relics of power hidden in time. A backwater planet in the unknown territory with a tiny cartel of heroic vigilantes protecting the people of their city and Earth.

 **" Lord Vader , I see a world untouched by the force however there is infinite universe with untamed power yet to discovered."** \- Emperor Sidious. **"They call Earth-one."**

A star destroyer hovering over a burning Starling City raining turbo lasers over the place. Tie fighters and bombers making their bombing runs across the city.

People were screaming as they flee the bombardment across the city street, buildings burning and falling as laser rain upon them.

Oliver stood there staring with horror as destroyers appeared from the skies and from the atmosphere. A wall of flames engulfed a building an another street. Out of the flames came an AT-AT walker.

The head of the walker turned down to see Oliver bellow glazing still. His eyes shined of images of Star Destroyer and the AT-AT.

Darth Vader wandering forward with hordes of stormtroopers marching across Washington DC.

A flag representing the Galactic Empire rose from the captured White House.

 **"This Earth they call it is the backbone of the multiverse. Different alternative dimensions they call them as the Universe rich with plunger . Nothing can stop the march of Galactic Empire grand crusade."** -Darth Vader

 **Occupation**

AT-ST walker marching on the city street followed by stormtroopers. Civilians on the sidewalk kept their heads down avoiding the imperials with fear. An Imperial Abram tank parked on the street next to a checkpoint with an imperial officer stood guard.

Barry and Iris slowly walked past a squad of troopers on the street and Barry gave a grim look as he turned his back around. A pair of troopers throwing a prisoner into a troop carrier.

Damien Darhk and his Ghosts kneeled at the sight of Darth Vader and his stormtroopers on board the Super star destroyer.

"As part of our thanks in the taking of Earth, you will be given title of Moff Governor." Said Vader.

"Moff Governor?" A simile on Damien's face as he stood up "I never saw it coming. Oh great I get to governed an entire planet with you guys around."

"You are too vital to this world as the interest of the Empire." Remained Vader pointed at him.

Barry in his Flash suit clawing his neck as Vader held him in a chokehold. "Weak and undisciple." Taunted Vader. "Your powers cannot stop us or forestall the march of the Empire. You forgot the fear of death."

 **Tyranny**

A massive fortress size of a city stretch across the land with a massive gateway under construction in staging ground guard by star destroyers and imperial army elements. Darhk, Tarkin and Vader oversaw the construction by the command centre.

"With this gateway to the multi-universe. The Empire will last for eternity." Said Darth Vader.

Across the world , star destroyers were gliding over the skies with stormtroopers stationed in city across Asia, Europe and America. All resources and raw materials were given to the Imperials.

 **Resistance**

In a suburb house, in the basement, Oliver placed both hands on a table with maps scattered over, a bow and a pistol were on the table too.

"This is our home , our earth and look what these imperial pigs are doing." Said Felicity to Oliver "They are stealing our home, taking our friends and gods know what else."

"This never should of happen like this." Sighed Oliver punching a fist into the wall. "Everything we work on , for our city and the people. NOW IT All GONE!"

"Not to mention the imperials are ruining people lives even us." Protest Thea. "These guys can get any with anything they want."

"Now , these vile people think they beat us. But they are dead wrong." Stated Diggler. "We need to form a resistance to get people to know the fight is still back on."

" We going to need the help we need." Protest Laurel. "We need more people."

At Barry's place. "So let me get this straight you want to form a resistance movement thing to get the Imperials off our Earth." Said Barry to Oliver. "We are in."

Thea , Laurel, and Diggler along with Oliver attacked an Imperial outpost , killing stormtroopers and officers before taking off with supplies from the outpost.

 **You take freedom away and those imperials don't know if they are playing with the wrong fire."** -Oliver

Lances and Joe were in a meeting with Resistances leaders.

Diggler and Laurel were handing stolen blasters and smuggled handguns to a group of locals in a street alley. Thea and Oliver were glazing at a platoon of stormtroopers marching next to police station while Felicity were hacking their communications.

Diggler , Caitlin and Joe along with Oliver opened up a crates filled with assault rifles and machine guns. Diggle smirked as he placed a magazine into his assault rifle.

"Good to be back in fight."

A stormtrooper was knocked out by Sara while the Legends rescued civilians from a prison transport.

"Who are you ? " snarled Sara levelling her staff at an down officer. "The Emperor took us there." Replied the officer. "You cannot stop the Empire with your pathetic heroism. You will bow to the Empire."

"I bow to no one idiot" answered Sara.

"I don't know how the Imperials got into Earth one." Said Martin with the group. "They must have the knowledge of the multiverse. They have the technology to invade other worlds worse they can change the timeline too.

"Oh great, we are fighting space nazis now. I need another beer." Sighed Mick

The legends reunited with Team Arrow and Flash. The teams were grateful to see each other again.

"We are going to make all the imperials pay for what they did our world and they are never going saw it coming." Said Sara

The Scene changed with Team Arrow , the legends and Flash were attacked by hordes of stormtroopers and HIVE Ghosts but the resistance was on the run from Darth Vader and his band of inquisitors.

"Go get to the ship !" Shouted Sara as she fired on to a group of imperials as the resistance evacuated into the legend's ship.

 **Earth-38**

"They did what to your world !" Gasped Kara to her friends from Earth One as they took refuge in the DEO.

"Our world is at the mercy of two psychopaths from the Galactic Empire." Stated Oliver. "They are coming to your Earth."

The rest of the DEO agents , Winn, Alex and Hank were horrified by a new enemy with power never seen. They had the knowledge of universe ready for future invasions and finding worlds to plunge.

A reddish portal opened in the outskirts of National City revealing a star destroyer lead by Darth Vader himself. More Portals emerging from the skies revealing the Imperial Navy.

"I wouldn't let them take my Earth." Said Kara. "I would let them happen."

The Heroes from Team Arrow , The Flash and the Legends stood firm on the streets with weapons at the ready as Legions of Stormtroopers and Imperial war machines marching downtown. The Heroes charged together as one.


End file.
